Herohero
Herohero (ヘロヘロ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Solution Epsilon and one of the creators of the Homunculus Maids groups that work in Nazarick. Appearance Herohero is an Elder Black Ooze, one of the strongest slime-type race. His appearance is merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. His tar-like surface roils and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second. In the Anime, he looks like a blue slime. Personality Herohero has a polite and humble personality. He enjoyed the game a lot, hoping that there will be a sequel like YGGDRASIL II which is unheard of by Momonga. This way, he thought that they can meet up again and play together like they used to do back then as a guild. However, he tends to also act bitter when faced with a daunting way of life and is not afraid to speak out about it to Momonga. Herohero is willing to go so far as to vent it openly for his friend to listen concerning the struggle he has been going through all this while. Herohero admitted that he was the type who does not easily complain much in real life than in the game. In some aspect, Herohero is also apologetic for this kind of behavior he shown to Momonga. Background As one of the four remaining guild members in Ainz Ooal Gown, Herohero logged in to YGGDRASIL and spent a short amount of time together with Momonga. Two years ago, Momonga stated that Herohero had stopped actively playing the game right after he changed his job in real life. Momonga considered Herohero to be part of a black-hearted enterprise as he described it due to the harsh workplace his friend is placed in. Apparently, Herohero's job takes a great toll on his body in the World of 2138 as he had been overworking himself while taking on various tasks to do overtime. At the same time, his job tends to exhaust him greatly, making him feel a sense of fatigue and sleepiness after arriving home from work. It was to the point wherein which he had to go to the doctor to check for any sign of illness. Furthermore, he is implied to have taken health exams to see what the status of his condition was at through colors. This was hinted during a meeting hold among the Floor Guardians and Sebas Tian, concerning Ainz's supposed sickness in reference to Herohero's words they remember him speak about. Despite his fatigue, Herohero had still chosen to go out of his way and respond to the e-mail Momonga had sent him, and logged on for the last day of YGGDRASIL before the game closed down. When logging on, Herohero spoke of how happy he was to confront his friend one final time prior to saying their goodbyes and going offline afterwards. On the other hand, Momonga heard from Herohero about the company he was employed in, there had once been somebody who committed suicide by jumping off a building. Herohero had once mused the idea that maybe things would not have gotten to such state if only the suicidal person had the chance to blow off steam earlier. Chronology The Undead King Arc Herohero is one of the four remaining guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown to return to YGGDRASIL before its shut down. He talked with Momonga about the current status of the guild and Great Tomb of Nazarick. Herohero thanked him that they were able to enjoy the game to its fullest because of his presence and bids farewell to Momonga and logs out. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When Ainz decided to turn the Sorcerer Kingdom into a utopia, Ainz made a vow to Herohero, in his mind that he will not be a terrible ruler like a boss of a black-hearted enterprise. The Pleiades Day Arc Ainz presumes that Solution must have hid his Miyoshi because she was obeying some wish of Herohero. After hearing Solution's plea to Ainz of wanting to clean his body, he declined her request. He reason with her that it was because she is an NPC created by Herohero. At the same time, Ainz told Solution that he will feel ashamed to face Herohero if she were to commit such lewd action on him. He considered her to be a daughter to Herohero and didn't want his former friend to get upset at him because of that. Abilities and Powers Herohero's race is an Elder Ooze, which is famous for their specialty in acid-type attacks. His job class is filled with monk-type classes though it's not very good at damage dealing itself. However, its powerful acid is very effective on PvP and PK battles, by dissolving the enemy player's equipment. His class levels strengthened his corrosive abilities, to the point where they could even break immunities, allowing him to dissolve the equipment worn by enemy players. In this way, he traumatized the enemy. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Momonga is Herohero's friend and one of the four remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown, who are still playing YGGDRASIL. He returns to the guild to see the status of the Guild and Nazarick and thanked Momonga for making the game more enjoyable for them before logging out. Solution Epsilon Herohero was the one who created Solution Epsilon to be a member of the Pleiades. It seems apparent that Solution is willing to give up on cleaning Ainz's body after heeding her master's thoughts concerning Herohero's attitude towards such behavior. Homunculus Maids The maids’ AI routines had been programmed by Herohero and five others. Trivia * Herohero is also one of the creators of the homunculus maids groups that work in Nazarick. * There were six programmers in Ainz Ooal Gown including Herohero. Three of them programmed the homunculus maids. * Among the three remaining guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, Herohero is supposedly the last one who Momonga talked to in the game before it shut down. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Really? That's good, then. This may take a long time — although I'm not sure if that'll be the case — but it would be a good idea to make sure you’re topped off before entering the dungeon. It would be bad if you were forcibly ejected at a critical moment. I've a friend in real life who was playing a different game, he was kicked out of the game during a guild ranking battle, and by the time he came back, his guild had lost and they reamed him out for it. And it wasn't even his fault that they lost." * (To Momonga): "I know our guild won't be like that, but there are guilds like that out there. You know, the try hard types. I hate those picky guilds. Games are meant to be played, after all. ...Oh, what's this? You look pretty suspicious, comrade. The type that Touch-san would arrest." * (To Momonga): "Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long...This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird." * (To Momonga): "My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave." * (To Momonga): "I really did want to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, you must have kept the guild going as its leader so we could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much." * (To Momonga): "Yes. We had fun with the game because you were our guild master, Momonga-san...I hope that when we meet again, it'll be in YGGDRASIL II." * (To Momonga): "I'll look forward to it! I'm having trouble staying awake...I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you at the end. Goodnight." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Slimes Category:Elder Black Oozes Category:Monks Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick